


Skeletons in the closet.

by JDee



Category: Ghost - Mystery Skulls (Music Video), Mystery Skulls (Band)
Genre: Arthur is pure evil in this he may have lost an arm but he still can't control that envy, Brainwashing, F/M, I think that is what this count as, Jealous!Arthur, MindErased!Vivi, Oh and Mystery doesn't talk....much, lying, will add more tags as the story goes on.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:46:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2714384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDee/pseuds/JDee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wake up in a van driven by a one arm man and a dog. He tells you what happened before that. It sounds very likely that his words are true but are they really?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skeletons in the closet.

_Who am I?_  
  
 _Where am I?_  
  
 _What happened?_  
  
You are in a deep sleep, you feel as if you are moving. There is a small breeze hitting your face. You can't remember a thing , you think you are sleep but everything is black. You are scared you are worried.  
  
 _Where am I?_  
  
     Lost and confused on what is happening. You open your eyes wide all you see is the world shooting pass you. Your heart begins to race, you need to exit to escape. You reach your hands up to your face they are shaking and twitching. You move your hands and bang on what seem to be glass keeping you from the world that is shooting by. You are trapped well you FEEL trapped. There's no escape it's unbreakable. You are breathing fast you feel like you are going to pass out. You continue hitting on the glass until you hear “Vivi , you need to calm down.”. You turn around assuming that whoever it was is talking to you. When you seen him you got in even more of a panic “Y..yo..you..you're missing an ARM!!” you exclaimed pushing yourself back to the seat “Yo..you need he...help.”. He turns to you “Don't worry we're on our way to fix this.” he gives you a small grin. You don't know who this man is you don't remember him you feel threaten, now you are really trying to find a way out this thing you are trapped in, you start pulling on the door handle it won't open the doors are locked. “Vivi I need you to stop.” The man said again but you paid no mind to you was so busy trying to get out. You knock hard on the glass screaming for help. A dog pops his head from the back seat, he stares at you. You quickly swat at it so it'll go away. You are hyperventilating so bad tears start running down your face from the lack of air you are dizzy you keep shaking. “Vivi you remember me , I'm Arthur.” the man announced “Ar...thur?” you repeated slowly trying to see if it rang a bell it did sound a little familiar you couldn't tell for sure your mind was still all over the place. “Yeah that's right Arthur and the cutie little pup back there is our dog Mystery.” he chuckled a bit while saying “Our dog?” you questioned Mystery and Arthur you try to remember something about those two names who they were what were they to you they sound so familiar your start breathing a little slower. “Yes OUR dog. We are a team after all, Vivi.” he rolled his eyes. “Vivi that's me.” phrased more as a question than a statement Vivi Arthur and Mystery yeah they started sounding more and more right to you memories coming back to you. “Yes you are Vivi and I'm Arthur and you are my bestest friend.” he laughed “I'm a bit lightheaded but we are almost there.” Lightheaded? You thought oh yeah he's still missing an entire arm “To where?” you asked worryingly you still was a bit uneasy. “We're going to my garage to get this baby fixed right up.”  
  
“Garage????? we need to get you to a hospital” you yelled.  
  
“No can do, I need this fresh for the magic I'm going to preform the hospital will stop the bleeding and patch it up but I need those key factors for what I'm about to do.”  
  
Well if you know what you are doing you thought as you rolled your eyes. His last statement worried you it sounded so strange. You look out the window you think about how you feel, you feel hallow for whatever reason, you tuck your hands on your sides under your elbows holding on to yourself as you sit back and enjoy the remainder of the ride. It wasn't long before the van pulled up to a house.  
  
“We're here.” Arthur exclaimed “Normally I would drop you off at home but I'm kind of in need of a hand here.” he starts to laugh at the cheesy lame pun he just made. He touches your shoulder snapping you out your day dreaming.  
  
     “Huh...” you mumbled you are half dazed. Arthur opens his door and heads out to the house the dog jumps out Arthur's door. You look at him and the dog walk up to the house you see as he turn to the van and fans his arm for you to come over. You let out sigh before getting out the van. You walk slowly toward the house looking around at all the things around the house like a dead old oak tree. You make it up to Arthur who was standing by the door “Vivi could you open the door” he asked while handing you a small key. You unlock and open the door the smell of the house brings more memories back to you maybe this Arthur fellow really is your best friend. Arthur walks by you he turn on a few light switches “Follow me Vivi.“ he walks to a small hallway that leads to the garage “I'm going to need your help , you aren't squeamish are you? I never seen you disturbed by anything.” he begins to dig in a box for something. You just slowly kind of nod your head because you aren't fully listening to him. “Here it is” he held up a robotic arm he walks over to a small rectangular table that sits right under a light , he moves everything off the table he sets the robotic arm on the table he moves up some small stools to the table one on each side he sits down. “Come Vivi I need your help.” he put his not-arm up to the table and lift his blood covered shirt sleeve you could see the bone in his arm all the red flesh you would be lying if you say that didn't make your skin crawl. “What do you want me to do” you sat down at the opposite side of the table “I need you to hold the robot arm up to here so I can start working then you are free to go home or do what ever.” you nod at him, you pick up the arm holding the shoulder part up to his shoulder ,he lets out a little pained gasp “Sorry am I hurting you.” you don't want to hurt him that wound looks painful enough “No you just nicked the bone a little” he starts to screw some screws in his shoulder it looked rather painful to you but he seemed perfectly okay except for the groans of pain he let out every now and again. “That's all I needed your help for you can go now” he continue working he didn't even look up at you. You sat there for a couple of seconds before getting up and leaving the garage back to the main part of the house. You take a deep breath in attempts to calm your mind down maybe lose this weird feeling, you are home not exactly home but a place you know with people you know but you still feel strange deep inside. It's probably just nothing so you try to overlook it, you look at the dog that is in front of your feet jumping up trying to get your attention, you lean down to pet him he's such a cute little pup. You giggle he's really soft and playful Arthur must take good care of him. “Who's a good boy.” You chanted “You are.” rubbing his belly as he rolled around on the carpet. “Hey Vivi check this out.” you turn stood up and turned around you was amazed by the robotic arm now connected to Arthur's body “I got it fully working” he states as he clenches his fist moving his elbow open and close showing you what all it could do just like a normal arm “I call it THE MAGIC.” he giggled. You are amazed at that most fake limbs you see don't really function like a real limb “Whoa that is cool. How did you do that?” you excitedly let out you feel his arm its cold and smooth to the touch “Can you feel this?” he shook his head before simply saying “I did it with magic. I will never reveal my secret.” chuckling “So Vivz you going home or staying here?” you stare at him you can't really recall where you live but you are must to embarrassed to tell him that “I'll stay here for a night.” he walks over to the sofa taking a seat you follow after him taking a seat by him you look down at your hands twiddling your thumbs “So Arthur..What happened before the car ride to here?” you slowly spit out not looking up from your thumbs. Arthur was looking at his arm in awe balling up a fist and releasing the fist he stopped when you asked the question and directed his eyes on you “Oh you don't remember?” he looks down at your thumbs moving “We went into this cave.. just you and me and Mystery over there and these..bears attacked us and I scared them off not before one got it's chompers on my arm you fell and hit your head it was a pretty nasty gash.” You nod your head agree it sounded likely you did have a pretty bad headache yeah that is what happened. You jump up and hug Arthur “Thank you for protected me.” you caught him off guard he was confused for a small time but then he hugged you back “Oh Vivi I'd do anything for you.” he pats your back slowly. The embrace lasts for a couple of minutes before breaking up “Arthur you are a true friend to give an arm for me.” you smile sweetly at him. “I'd give my everything for you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I need much more evil jealous Arthur in my life.


End file.
